


Falling For U

by bryancollins



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, bench scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryancollins/pseuds/bryancollins
Summary: “I didn’t wanna believe my feelings for youI didn’t wanna believe that I could lose you”Cyrus and Tj confess their feelings to each other on a bench during Andi’s going away party.





	Falling For U

“I was probably just deluding myself anyway,” Cyrus and Buffy are sitting on a bench outside of Cece’s house. Buffy is sitting (basically lying) on it, her feet over the side of it and her back to Cyrus’s side. They’ve been talking about relationships for quite a bit now. Buffy is planning on telling her feelings to Marty tonight, recently having gained the courage since talking to his ex-girlfriend Rachel. 

“Deluding what?” They both recognize it as Tj, and it almost scares Cyrus. They haven’t really made up yet, only ignoring the Kira and Costume Day situations. Cyrus can hear Tj’s feet on the pavement and how he’s kicking rocks as he gets closer. Buffy’s phone rings.

“It’s Marty…he’s almost here,” Buffy moves from her position to sit on the bench correctly, and Cyrus can see her twist her hair.

“Good luck, Buff,” Buffy gets up and smiles at Tj when she walks past him. There’s silence as they hear the door open and close.

“Can I sit?” Tj says, and Cyrus nods immediately. There’s silence again, and it’s not the comfortable type of silence they would usually have while hanging out. It makes Cyrus feel awkward both inside and out. He adjusts multiple times before Tj speaks again, “...said you weren’t avoiding me, but it feels like you are.”

“Andi is moving… I wanna spend time with her before she goes,” Cyrus says and finds himself adjusting again. Tj puts his knee up on the bench, and both of their knees touch. Cyrus feels Tj’s hand brush against his own. 

“I didn’t know… I’m sorry,” they make eye contact for the first time and there’s silence again. He really does have nice eyes, Cyrus thinks. 

“We haven’t really talked lately, you couldn’t have known,” Cyrus’s fingers start tapping on the bench, and suddenly he can’t stay still. 

“I’m sorry for that too,” Tj says and his breaths slow, like he’s preparing to say something big. Cyrus notices how slowly his shoulders go up and fall. After seconds of more silence Tj says something. 

“I thought that maybe if I hung out with Kira… it would… fix me.”

“What’s there to fix?” 

Tj looks over to the fire and back to Cyrus, and he swears his heart actually flutters. He feels his entire body warm up, and he feels overwhelmingly anxious. 

“I like you… a lot. And I thought that maybe… if I hung out with her I’d find out that I didn’t. That I don’t like boys.” Tj let’s out a large breath and looks directly in front of him. Just came out and told my best friend I like him… cool.

“There is nothing wrong with you. You might think that at first, but it’s okay. It’s the first step at figuring out who you are and accepting it.”

How was Cyrus so good with this? How did he know everything to say, how did he know what it was like to feel like how Tj is feeling? 

Oh.

“Is there anything else you wanna tell me?” Tj looks back at Cyrus, and it doesn’t feel awkward like it did before. He just came out to his best friend and he feels safe. 

“I like you too, Teej.”

Tj moves his hand to be on top of Cyrus’s, which has now stopped moving. Cyrus moves his hand to interlock their fingers. There’s more silence, but this time it’s comfortable. Tj thanks God that it’s comfortable and that Cyrus is okay with him liking boys AND likes him back.

“You know… I always thought about this conversation… but I never thought it would happen at Andi’s going away party.” 

“Can I kiss you?” it sounds sudden and out of place. Cyrus (for once in his life) doesn’t know how to respond, Tj Kippen has him speechless. He stares at Tj for a moment and then nods almost frantically. Tj smiles at him and starts to take deep breaths again. He takes his hand from Cyrus’s so that it’s easier to slide over to him on the bench. Now they’re right next to each other, and they both turn their heads to face each other. Tj guides Cyrus’s chin towards him and kisses him. Cyrus doesn’t know what to do with his hands until Tj finds one of them and holds it tight. It doesn’t feel awkward like the kiss with Iris was, and it ends just as fast as it started. Both Tj and Cyrus swear their hearts are gonna come out of their chests from how fast they’re beating, and Tj hopes Cyrus can’t hear his heartbeat. Tj pulls his hand away from Cyrus’s chin.

“Thanks,” he says making eye contact with Cyrus. 

“For kissing you?” 

“For giving me a chance. I was so awful to Buffy and you still talked to me,” he laughs nervously, and Cyrus smiles at him.

“We all got stuff,” Cyrus thinks about when they were together at the swings. It was the first time he and Tj had ever really talked; the first time Cyrus had ever seen him genuinely happy. He’s happy it wasn’t the last. 

“Bet you I got more stuff.”

Cyrus leans his head on Tj’s shoulder, their hands together between them. It doesn’t feel real, Cyrus thought that someone like Tj would ever like him, that any boy would ever like him. He feels the most content that he’s been in awhile, with everything that’s been happening lately. He finds himself not able to stop smiling, it feels different being with Tj. They shouldn’t be compatible in the slightest, but Cyrus feels the safest he’s ever felt.

“Wanna go to the swings tomorrow?” Tj suggests, leaning his head over to put it on top of Cyrus’s. He stares at the fire in front of them and focuses on how it crackles. It’s oddly calming.

“You mean when we’re not sad?” Cyrus remembers seeing Tj and Kira at the swings. He wonders for a moment why Tj looked so happy if he wasn’t, and what Kira’s motivation. That’s probably a conversation for another day, he doesn’t want to overwhelm Tj right now. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know i didn’t say “is there anything you wanna tell me” directly it didn’t sound right Okay??? anyways follow me @iukekippen on twitter :-)


End file.
